1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flow control method for a high speed interface/data bus connection between switching devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention advances network switching technology in a switch suitable for use in Ethernet, fast Ethernet, Gigabit Ethernet, and other types of network environments which require high performance switching of data packets or data cells. A switch utilizing the disclosed elements, and a system performing the disclosed steps, provides cost and operational advantages over the prior art.